A Day at the Park
by Santrea
Summary: The group goes to the theme park for a day. Minor slashyness BakuraRyou and a tiny bit of RyuujiMokuba. Making out on a ferris wheel, meetings in the haunted house, anger management with bumper cars, a mad goat, and The Black Hole. Ch. 3 now up! [8-7-04]
1. Meetings and Lateness

Disclaimer: Really this should be common sense but if you need me to spell it out for you, I don't own Yugioh.  
  
A Day at the Park  
  
A knock disturbed the quiet of Kaiba Seto's office. "Uh, Niisama [1]? Are you busy? Can I ask you a question?" Mokuba Kaiba pushed the door open slowly, entering almost timidly. He'd been walking on eggshells the past couple of days. His brother had been under a lot of stress and he had snapped at Mokuba more than a few times this week.  
"What is it Mokuba?" His gaze didn't move from the computer screen on his desk that, no doubt, was displaying facts and figures detailing Kaiba Corps. annual sales but Mokuba knew he had his brother's attention now and moved closer to his desk.  
"Well niisama," he began in his most sweet tone of voice, "There's a new theme park opening up tomorrow and I was wondering..."  
Seto didn't even bother letting him finish "No." His continued typing was a dismissal but Mokuba wasn't about to give up that easily.  
"Pleeeease Seto! I really want to go." His violet eyes shone pleadingly at his brother. "Please. Please niisama!"  
Seto's eyes flicked from the screen to Mokuba's face back to the computer monitor. His quick strokes against the keys made sharp clacking noises, filling the silence as Mokuba waited, knowing that Seto would brake eventually. The typing stopped and Seto sighed, running his fingers through his hair, "Fine Mokuba. We'll go to the amusement park tomorrow. What time does it open?"  
"Eleven." He lied with a sweet smile.  
Seto's blue eyes conveyed his suspicion at his brother's all too quick answer, "Eleven? That's late, are you sure it opens at eleven, Mokuba?" He steepled his fingers in front of him and peered at his brother.  
"Uhuh Seto, yep, I'm sure that's when it opens. You'll see, it'll be fun. And it'll be a chance for you to get away from the idiot underlings you always complain about. Anyway I'll let you get back to work. Thanks again, niisama! " Mokuba gave his brother his usual self-assured grin and left the room as quickly as was possible without looking like he was in a hurry.  
Closing the door behind him he let out a relived sigh "Hmmm, I wonder if I should have told Seto that Yuugi and the rest of the gang would be there too?" he murmured to himself walking down the hall to his bedroom. "Naw..." His laughter could be heard even after he closed his door.

The next day arrived bright and sunny. A perfect day to go to a theme park. Apparently Mokuba wasn't the only person who thought so because the park was filled with laughing children, smiling adults, and, of course, lustful teenagers holding hands and making out every chance they could. One such teenage couple was walking towards the Ferris wheel. Well, not really walking, but rather one was dragging the other in that direction despite the dragee's protest of, "But I told the other's we'd meet them at the main entrance at eleven! Bakura! Let me go! We have to go meet them."

Bakura turned to his boyfriend and lighter half, amused annoyance drifting on his voice. "Now, now, my sweet koi [2]. We'll meet your friends soon. But first some time alone." He purred into Ryou's ear. Despite the fact that he was still struggling, albeit with lesser and lesser conviction, the words had the desired effect and a small shiver ran through his lithe body. After that Bakura found that he was much easier to lead to the Ferris wheel.

Just as Ryou had said, in front of the main gate stood Yuugi, Jyounouchi, Anzu, Honda, Mai, and Ryuuji waiting for everyone else. "I wonder what's keeping Ryou and Bakura?" Anzu questioned aloud swinging her little Mokona shaped backpack around in small circles [3]. Yuugi's shoulders lifted and fell in a small shrug, "I don't know Anzu. Normally he's the first person to arrive. Maybe Bakura's holding him up."  
Jyounouchi pulled his Duel Monsters deck out of his pocket and began to shuffle them in a habitual way. "Do you bring those everywhere with you?" Anzu asked.  
"Yeah, of course I do, Anzu. You never know when someone might want to try their luck against the Duelist Kingdom second place duelist." He replied cockily.  
"Luck is right." Honda muttered, just loudly enough that Jonouchi heard him.  
"What'd you say?" Jyounouchi growled as Mai and Ryuuji chuckled at Honda's comment neither paying any attention to the Kaiba Corp. limousine that had pulled up at the curb.  
"Hey look guys, Mokuba is here." Yuugi said quickly hoping to diffuse the situation. "And he brought Kaiba." Even though everyone, including Anzu, groaned Yuugi sounded as he always did, excited.  
"Oh man. Tell me why we told Mokuba it was okay to bring him again?" Jyounouchi groaned.  
"Because," Yuugi replied, waving to Mokuba and trying not to laugh at the shocked look that Kaiba was trying to hide, "Kaiba is Mokuba's big brother and I'm not going to tell him that Kaiba can't come if Mokuba wants him to. I wouldn't do that to you if you if Shizuka had wanted to come along."  
"Yeah, but no one hates Shizuka." Jyounouchi muttered.  
"Speaking of Shizuka, where is she? I figured she'd be here with you, Jyounouchi." Ryuuji questioned as the Kaiba brother's stopped a few feet away, seemingly arguing.  
"When I called her last night she said she wasn't feeling well so I told her to stay home and rest today." He answered glaring at Kaiba.  
"Oh, she's sick? Maybe she's lonely. I think I should go and keep her company." Honda said quickly about to walk off.  
"Oh no, you should stay here Honda-san. I wouldn't want you to miss out on all the fun. I'll go." Ryuuji had grabbed Honda's coat and wasn't about to let go.  
Jyounouchi threw his arms around both of their shoulders, turning them around to face the park. "Shizuka doesn't need either of you to keep her company. She told me she was having some friends over today to study for an exam." He released both of them as they muttered unhappily to themselves both forced to submit to the protective older brother's will.

While this had been going on the Kaiba brother's argument raged on, in a whisper, of course. "Mokuba, you didn't tell me that they would be here."  
"I didn't think it was important, Seto. You know that they're my friends and they've helped me out a bunch of times. Why shouldn't I hang out with them?"  
"I didn't say that you couldn't hang out with them." Seto hissed, "I said that you didn't tell me that they'd be here." He planted his hands on his hips, looking motherish. "You know I wouldn't have come if I had known they'd be here."  
"Which is exactly why I didn't tell you." Mokuba sidestepped his brother, who was glaring icily at Mokuba, and smiled at Yuugi. "Hi Yuugi! Are we late?"  
"No, we were a little bit early, actually. We're still waiting for Bakura and Ryou though. Hi Kaiba!" Yuugi smiled brightly, trying his best to make this situation better for everyone. He was honored with a disdainful stare from Kaiba. Mokuba frowned, "Niisama..." he implored, "Please?" He asked quietly. Inwardly Kaiba sighed but since this was Mokuba asking... "Yuugi." He nodded in acknowledgment but continued to ignore the rest of the others, which seemed to be fine with them. "I wonder where Ryou is...?" Anzu murmured again.

Ryou was, at that moment, sitting on Bakura's lap looking out at the view of Domino, idly playing with a few strands of Bakura's hair and trying his hardest to ignore what his dark was saying.  
"Ryou, you have absolutely no sense of adventure. It's not like anyone would see us... I paid the guy operating this thing to keep us going around for thirteen times."  
Ryou looked down quickly into Bakura's dark eyes, lost for words. He opened his mouth a couple times before anything would come out and even then it sounded more like a shrill squeak than words. "You what? No, I did not just hear that. Repeat yourself, please."  
Bakura grinned devilishly at his koi's shock; "I said I paid the guy operating this giant wheel to keep us going around for thirteen times." He repeated grabbing his koi bringing him closer for a quick kiss.  
Ryou blushed hotly, "No you didn't. Please tell me you didn't." He slid off of Bakura's lap evading his quick try to keep him upon his lap. Ryou settled happily on the bench across from Bakura, waiting patiently for an answer.  
"Sure I didn't. Now, will you please come over here?" Ryou just crossed his arms across his chest and stared at Bakura. "No thank you. I like my seat here just fine."  
Bakura sighed slumping slightly against the seat. He had seen Ryou like this before. It would be nearly impossible to get him to change his mind now. Unless... Bakura grinned liking this idea.  
"What are you smiling about?" Ryou asked, a little afraid of the way his koi was smiling.  
Bakura held up his index finger signaling Ryou to be quiet for a moment. The millennium ring began to glow and black fog filled the car. "See, now no one will see us." Ryou gave a small smile, thinking only Bakura...  
Bakura took that as a yes to his earlier proposal and pounced.  
Below them the ride operator determinedly ignored the sudden rocking of car twelve.

Seto turned to Mokuba "Mokuba, I'm not going to stand here all day. Either we go in or we leave." He stated coldly. He was faintly annoyed that Mokuba had tricked him but besides that he really could not stand to listen to these people. The past ten minuets had been filled with bickering between the make inu [4] and Honda, makeup tips from Ryuuji telling Mai about the best way to apply eye liner and which brand really didn't run when it got wet, and friendship rants from Anzu, all of which he could live without ever listening to. Mokuba was trying very hard to get Seto to give in with those horrible puppy dog eyes but this time it would not work. Seto shook his head ever so slightly and Mokuba gave up.

In car thirteen a young boy sat with his mother, looking out of the windows in wonder. "Wow mommy, look at all the buildings! They're so small!"   
She smiled at her son, "Mmmhmm, Ken they are." The boy continued to look around running from side to side of the small enclosed space.   
"Hey mommy? What's that sound? Why it the car below us rocking so much?" The woman had noticed the sound and quickly hid her blush. "Uh... It must be the wind blowing through the cracks, honey. Don't worry about it." Ken smiled "Oh, okay."

"Yuugi?" Mokuba said gaining the older boy's attention, "Maybe we should call Ryou."  
"That sounds like an excellent idea." Mai whipped out her cell phone, a small purple and silver device with a Harpy Lady theme. A few quick keystrokes and she answered "Hello? Ryou, where the hell are you?"

Ryou jumped as his cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. "Aah!" He cried out, blushing furiously when Bakura drawled "Liked that, didn't you?"  
"N- no, I mean I did, but – My cell phone." He stuttered not making much sense. He pulled the still vibrating thing from his jeans waving it for a few moments in Bakura's face as if that would explain everything. "Moshi moshi." He answered breathlessly. "Where the hell are you?" Mai's irritated voice came though the phones speakers. "Urm... On the Ferris wheel?" Ryou said in a manner that was more of a question than an answer.   
Outside at the main entrance birds flew away, startled, as Mai screeched "What?" Around her, her friends winced including Seto, who barely restrained himself from putting his hands over his ears. Ryou's reaction was much the same as the others, wincing, he held the phone a few inches away from his ear. "Mai-san, please don't yell."   
Bakura's eyes lit up, "Mai?" he asked before snatching the phone. To some it seemed weird but Bakura loved to play practical jokes, especially on Mai. In the past few years they had come to something of a truce but even now it was not uncommon to see Mai, shrieking curses and running down the streets of Domino chasing a maniacally laughing Bakura. The last such incident was only a few weeks ago when Bakura had substituted her shampoo with black hair dye. Jyounouchi told her that it made her look sexy, trying to make her feel better. He slept on the couch at Yuugi's that night. "Mai- san! How are you this fine day?"   
"Bakura, this would be a fine day if you'd explain to me why you kept us waiting here while you were up on the Ferris wheel doing god-knows-what with Ryou!" Around her the group of friends exchanged glances and Mokuba grinned, Kaiba just shook his head.   
Bakura smirked "I'm sure he's not the only one who knows what." He replied in a suggestive voice. Next to him Ryou threw his hands up in the air "Oh god...!"   
"Just get your ass down from that Ferris wheel and wait for us there." She began to lead the way into the park still clutching her cell phone to her ear.   
"You mean my sexy ass, right Mai-san?" Bakura had a mischievous glint in his eyes as he said this. Mai was so entertaining.   
Mai made a disgusted sound before hanging up barely catching the beginning of Bakura's laughing fit. He pulled Ryou to him stroking his koi's beautiful white hair relating the information to him. The black fog began to dissipate and they slowed to a stop. "Perfect timing." Bakura said, standing and pulling Ryou up with him. "Time to face our adoring public." He put his arm around Ryou's waist and stepped out into the sun facing a group of ticked off friends.  
"Somehow," Ryou began softly, "I don't think they're all that adoring."  
  
A/N: Hello all! How did you like it? This is my first attempt at writing a fic that isn't angsty or too slashy. I was hoping it'd turn out to be a little bit funny, but I'm not very good at that sort of thing so I don't really expect it to be. Anyway please review! Thanks a lot. There will be one more chapter to this. I'll try to have it up soon.  
  
Other Notes:   
1] Niisama is what Mokuba calls his brother. It's the shortened form of Oniisama, which is a respectful way of addressing your older brother.   
[2] Koi is a shotening of the word koibito the word for boyfriend/girlfriend or lover.   
[3] The Mokona shaped backpack is a reference to a character in CLAMP's Magic Knight Rayearth, he also appears in xxxHolic and Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle. He's pink with a red jewel on his head and pointy ears, think Kirby or Jigileypuff (sp?).   
[4] Make inu is an insult that Seto calls Jonouchi in the Japanese version. Literally it means little fish.  
Also, I used the Japanese names for this fic. If you're not familiar with them I'll list who's who.   
Yuugi – Yugi   
Anzu – Tea   
Honda – Tristan   
Ryuuji – Duke Jyounouchi – Joey   
Shizuka – Serenity   
The rest are all the same as in the dub.   
  
Hmm well I don't think there was anything else that might of confused anyone. Ciao!


	2. The Haunted House Pt 1

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO, but that's sort of obvious.  
  
A Day at the Park Pt. 2  
  
As the white haired couple joined the group Mai launched into a tirade, screaming how it was rude to keep them waiting, the least they could have done was call. Bakura patted her shoulder, "It's nice to see you too, Mai." Ryuuji grinned and Jyounouchi dragged Mai away from the thief. He could only listen to her screaming so much in one day.  
Mokuba was scouting out the rides with Honda when he saw it, The Black Hole. He had heard of this. It was an indoor roller coaster that was completely in the dark with only brief flashes of light. "That one! Let's go on it first." He said pointing to The Black Hole.  
Jyounouchi saw where he was pointing and pumped his fist in the air "All right! Roller coaster here we come!"  
It was Anzu who was the voice of reason. "Let's save that for last. It's on the other side of the park, let's just work our way over there."  
"Aww man, Anzu." Mokuba whined but then brightened at the nearest ride. The haunted house. "What about that one?" he asked.  
"The haunted house? Sure, looks like fun." Ryuuji looked at it, bored. Theme park haunted houses were never any good.  
"Uhhhh..." Jyounouchi hesitated but Mai pushed him ahead. "Don't be silly, it's not real." [1]  
As the group began to walk toward the line that stretched in a zigzag pattern in front of the house, the Millennium Puzzle glowed and another member was added to their party.  
"Mou hitori no boku [2]!" Yuugi gasped, "I thought you didn't want to come to the park."  
Yami smiled "Well I don't have much of a choice in that do I?" He pointed at the Millennium puzzle dangling around Yuugi's chest.  
"Well, no, I guess you don't. But we didn't pay for your admission. We'll have to go back and get a ticket for you. Though I don't know how were going to explain how you got in. I can't really say, 'Oh, he lives in the puzzle'."  
"Why worry about it Yuugi?" asked Ryuuji.  
"Yeah, it's not like anyone will know." added Mokuba  
Anzu pressed her lips into a thin line, "No, I think Yuugi's right. We should go back and get a ticket for Yami."  
Jyounouchi ruffled her hair, "Oh, don't be a spoilsport, Anzu. No one will know."  
Anzu glanced at Yami; it might be worth a little lie if she got to spend time with him... "Oh, alright. Have it your way. But if we get caught don't say I didn't tell you."  
"Wouldn't dream of it." Ryuuji breezed past her getting ahead of everybody else in the line.  
"Otogi! I was here first." Mokuba said playfully, truth be told he had a small crush on the raven-haired emerald-eyed man. He looked up at him and grinned.  
Ryuuji twirled the said hair around a slender tanned finger and smiled back at Mokuba, "Yes, but I'm here now. So it's my spot."  
"Oh really, is that how it is?" Mokuba cut in front of him; "Well, then, this is my spot now." This continued for the next ten minutes drawing knowing smiles from the group, except from Seto who was scowling darkly. Why did I come? he kept wondering.  
Finally they arrived at the end of the line. The man waiting there smiled courteously, "How many in your party?"  
Yami turned to count. "Let's see," he said under his breath, "Me, Yuugi, Mai, Jyounouchi, Otogi, Mokuba, Kaiba, Ryou, Bakura, Anzu, and Honda..."  
"Eleven." Answered Kaiba smugly, beating Yami. Yami glared at him, how dare he. He would make sure to get Kaiba back for that.  
"Alright, then you, you, you, and you get into cart #1." He pointed to Mai, Ryou, Bakura, and Yuugi. They pushed through their friends and settled in to their seats. "And you, you, you, and you go to cart #2." Jyounouchi, Mokuba, Otogi, and Honda filed into the second car. "Then you last three, yours is #3. Hop on in." Yami, Seto, settled themselves into the front seat, deciding that sitting together was better than sitting near Anzu.  
In car one Yuugi smiled happily, "This is going to be fun!"  
Mai returned the smile "Sure."  
Bakura wrapped his arm around Ryou, "We got lucky. Look at every one else, they've been separated from the people they'd like to be with. Well not Mokuba." He said turning to look at the car behind them where Mokuba was chatting animatedly with Ryuuji.  
Yuugi turned around too and called back "Hey guys! How's everybody doing?"  
In car two Jyounouchi gave a thumbs up and Mokuba paused to wave. In car three Yami looked like he wished that he had stayed with in the puzzle and Kaiba stared off into space. Only Anzu answered Yuugi, "Great! See you guys when the ride is over."  
One of the ride helpers shh-ed at her, "Please don't yell miss." She went around and checked the seatbelts of each person finding that they were all buckled properly she gave the signal to start the ride.  
The carts moved forward with a jerk. A few minuets later the cars came to a three way split. Car #1 drove forward toward the path on the left, car #2 kept going straight stopping at the middle doors, and car #3 came to rest in front of the right hand ones.  
"I wonder why we're all splitting up?" Yuugi questioned looking at the others. Anzu waved at him noticing his glanced and he waved back just as all three cars moved forward.  
  
Jyounouchi closed his eyes as the doors shut behind them. It was dark. Pitch black, no light at all. He did not like this. "It's just a ride, it's just a ride, it's just a ride." He repeated over and over trying to keep himself from thinking of anything. A moaning sound started up, a wail of the undead, begging to return to the life they had left. Honda reached around Jyounouchi's back and tapped him on the shoulder. Jyounouchi jumped and began looking around wildly, while Mokuba and Ryuuji snickered in the back seat. "Wh- what was that? Hey, what are you two laughing about?" "Oh nothing..." Ryuuji replied in a singsong voice. "Why don't you ask Honda?" He laughed even louder when Honda shot him a dirty look before turning to Jyounouchi, "I don't know what he's talking about. Honest." "Okay, man, whatever." Jyounouchi was staring off into the distance. A greenish light had begun to glow. It was bobbing towards them rather quickly and Jyounouchi didn't like it, not one bit. "Hey what's that?" asked Mokuba pointing to the blob of light. "A ghost." Ryuuji answered seriously knowing that it would scare the already terrified Jyounouchi. "Man, don't say that." He whispered. "It might hear you." "Whooooo are yoooou? What are yooou doooing here?" an ominous voice rang out seeming to come from all directions at once. "This is my home. Get out! Get out! If you do not leave now you will not live to be sorry." With that the light winked out leaving them in darkness again. Nothing could be seen but a creaking sound was heard. "Hey what was that- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh!"  
  
"Hey Ryou?" "Yes?" his reply faint and muffled because he was nestled against Bakura's chest. "What's a haunted house?" Bakura asked. This was his first time at a large theme park like this. Ryou had taken him to a fair once that had a Ferris wheel and games but not much else, which was why he knew about the Ferris wheel but nothing else. Yuugi piped up "It's a house with ghosts and monsters in it." "Really? Interesting..." That was all Bakura said but Ryou had a feeling that it didn't mean anything good. "Please, don't. Whatever it is just don't." He groaned and looked up at his koi whose face was barely visible in the darkness. "Whatever do you mean?" Bakura laughed manically as he was often wont to do, especially when he had an idea such as the one that was brewing right now. A sigh came from the front of the car, "Is this it? Some haunted house." Mai said in discontent. "Ouch! Yuugi did you pinch me?" "No Mai. Why?" "Somebody did, was it you Bakura- Ow! Hey! Stop it!" "No Mai he didn't. Believe me I know where his hands are. Are you sure?" Ryou said looking up at her faint outline. "Yes I'm sure! Ow! Stop it, damn you!" She was slapping at her arms trying to beat off her invisible attackers. "Well, isn't somebody going to help me?" Bakura ran a hand down her arm suggestively, "I'll help you, Mai." He snickered softly as she growled at him and them yelped. Now he was the one being attacked by invisible hands. Mai was still smacking herself and Bakura took it up too, although it didn't seem to be helping either of them. Ryou moved to the far side of the car hoping to avoid the ghosts, which was what they were. Yuugi turned to look at him, "What are we going to do?" Just then the cart tilted sharply upwards. "Hold on!" Ryou cried Both Bakura and Mai breathed a sigh of relief, the pinching had stopped and anything was better than that, even going up at a near ninety-degree angle.  
  
A faint light appeared above them. What could it be?  
  
Kaiba shot Yami a look as Anzu screamed, again. What the hell could it be now? Kaiba thought incensed. In the past ten minuets she had felt a bat fly past, saw a ghost, been taped on the shoulder by Frankenstein, and she swore that a mummy had tickled her with it's bandages.  
Yami sighed thinking much the same thing as Kaiba, what on earth was she screaming about? "What's the matter Anzu?"  
Her brown eyes were wide, "Y- you didn't see it?" Yami shook his head, "It- there was an alien sitting right next to me.  
Kaiba couldn't silence himself any longer, "It must have been attracted by you screaming like a ninny every five seconds. Maybe if you'd shut up you wouldn't have any more close encounters of the 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th kind! It's a ride, a ride." He said slowly as if talking to an incredibly stupid child. "As in it's not real."  
Anzu sniffed "I saw it, though."  
Kaiba turned resisting the urge to throw up his hands and scream in frustration. He was never going to let Mokuba convince him to do anything ever again.  
Yami glanced at him wishing he could do the same but instead patted Anzu's hand and said, "It's gone now. Don't worry. But you know maybe Kaiba is right. You should stop screaming so much. I'd like to keep my hearing."  
"Oh okay. I'm sorry. Uh, Yami?" He didn't bother to turn around again, "Yes?" "Are we slowing down?" Anzu was right they were slowing down, coming to rest in front of a large pair of oaken doors. Slowly they creaked open and the car moved forward again.  
  
They had landed in water. Mokuba blinked wiping the spray from his face. Water? In a haunted house? It didn't make sense. They had gone down, really fast. Hence Mokuba's shocked cry. He glanced at his companions; Ryuuji was muttering to himself, saying he was a genius for using the waterproof mascara today, Honda was trying to conceal his laughter from Jyounouchi who was gripping the sides of the car so hard his knuckles had turned white. Mokuba's eyes flicked to his surroundings, the walls were close and seemed to be made of rough gray stone, wooden torches brought a dim, flickering light to the otherwise dark chamber. He peered over the edge of the car and saw shimmering water. Up ahead of them he noticed a barely submerged skull. "Nice touch." he thought. "But let's hope that Jyounouchi doesn't see it." And further ahead he saw a portcullis; it was raising, it's heavy chains clinking and clanging, a skeletal hand with nothing attached to it turned the crank it's partner waving a ghastly hello as they slowly passed under it.  
  
Their cart leveled out as the came to a halt. Ryou opened his eyes, blinking in the light. It looked like they were in a hallway. Electric lights above flickered in and out shaking in their fixtures. The walls were covered in deep red wallpaper though in some places copper stains marred it's perfect color.  
"Look it's blood!" Bakura pointed out brightly as he freed himself from the safety belt. He hopped out of the cart his light hanging behind with Mai and Yuugi. Bakura bent down to touch the largest stain. "Too bad it's so old." Sighing he leaned against the wall waiting for everyone to join him.  
"Um Bakura..."Yuugi's violet eyes widened in shock and Mai gasped.  
"Yeah, what? What's wrong with you, Mai?"  
"The wall... blood." was all she said as she stared.  
"I saw it." He replied still looking somewhat confused. Until he felt the dampness on his shirt. "What-?" He blinked in surprise, and then grinned showing his rather pointed teeth [3]. "Well, it looks like it's not that old after all. Although now my shirt is ruined." The entire wall was covered with blood, sticky hot blood that wasn't very old. It was like the walls had been painted with blood that had instantly dried enough so it wouldn't run.  
"Hikari," he smiled, "can we paint the living room like this? I'd even settle for just the bedroom."  
Ryou just sighed and pulled him away from the wall. "Let's see what else is here." with that he walked forward down the hall.  
  
"Well, what now?" Yami said as he stepped out of the cart and into a room that looked part kitchen part torture chamber. The walls were hewn stone and a large black cauldron sat in the corner, cobwebs hung in every corner although their spiders were suspiciously absent. Pots and pans hung from the walls and the one window showed a dreary grey sky outside.  
"Ewww, this place is creepy." Anzu said looking around and edging closer to Yami.  
Kaiba watched her with a disdainful stare. She was really getting on his nerves. "Lets go, the sooner we find our way out the sooner this day will be over." He moved forward quickly but before he could reach the door Anzu screamed. Seto whirled around "What now!?"  
Anzu shrieked again, "Oh my god! Spiders! Spiders! Yami save me!" She clung tightly to him still screaming as a horde of spiders crawled across the floor in their direction.  
Looking up Kaiba saw that the walls and ceiling were quickly becoming covered with spiders. Shuddering he turned to Yami who was starting to turn blue from the grip Anzu had around his neck. "Come on!" he snapped. Truth be told he didn't like spiders much either but no one would ever find that out, not even Mokuba knew.  
"Anzu please let go." Yami gasped. "I can't save you if I can't breathe." He pulled her arms away from his neck and started dragging her towards the door. Unfortunately the door was now covered with the black crawling mass of spiders.  
"We're going to die!" Anzu had begun to sob. It was pathetic. Pathetic enough that Kaiba walked over to her, pulled her up from the floor where she had huddled, and slapped her. She fell to the floor, gave a hysterical sob, and passed out.  
"Kaiba!" Yami yelled glaring at him. "How dare you slap one of my friends!" He knelt down and gathered Anzu in his arms.  
Kaiba wasn't paying much attention to the enraged pharaoh, "She was becoming hysterical." His eyes roamed over the walls looking for something, anything, to get rid of the spiders. "I know what to do." He grabbed Yami's sleeve and pulled him towards the cauldron. "Put her in there. It'll take the spiders longer to get to her." The cauldron was at the very end of the room and the spiders were only about 1/3 of the way there. Yami gently lowered her limp body in hoping she would be comfortable.  
"Now what, Kaiba?" Yami asked impatient. The spiders were getting closer and Anzu could wake up any minute.  
"Now, you find the door while I work on flooding the place." He pushed Yami ahead and headed for the sinks. In such a large kitchen it made sense to have more than one. Turning on all the taps to full blast he watched smugly as Yami hesitantly crept toward the spiders and then broke out in a full run towards the door. Swatting at the spiders he cleared off patches of wall finally finding a telltale patch of brown.  
"Found it!" Yami called out throwing the door open with such force that it banged against the wall loudly. The spiders began to rush through their newfound portal to freedom as Yami hurried back to the cauldron to retrieve Anzu.  
Seto stood by the door waiting impatiently as Yami carried Anzu from the cauldron, cradling her gently. "I'm not going to wait all day, you know." He said disdainfully.  
Yami just glared at him and passed through the door.  
  
"A dungeon!" Jyounouchi shouted, the walls causing his voice to rebound back to him. "Oh man..." he muttered under his breath as Honda clapped him on his back.  
"Hey, don't worry man. If any ghosties or gouhlies come around we'll save you."  
Jyounouchi glared, not exactly appreciating the offer. "What are you trying to say? That I'm scared of some ghost?" He leaned against the nearest door. "No way, I'm as cool as a cucumber."  
From behind the door came a piercing scream causing Jyounouchi to jump about five feet straight into the air. "Impressive." Ryuuji mused and Mokuba nodded.  
Honda laughed, "Cool as a cucumber, huh?"  
"Shut up." Jyounouchi growled straightening his clothes. "Let's just get out of here, okay? See those stairs over there. Wherever they lead to it has to be better than here." He pointed to a spiral staircase made of rusting iron.  
"It doesn't look too safe. Maybe we should look for other ways out first." Mokuba suggested. "Let's see what's in that room." He pointed at the door Jyounouchi had previously been leaning on.  
"No way. I'm not going in there." Jyounouchi shook his head and walked toward the staircase wading through the shallow water they had arrived on. He walked on to the first step of the stairs, testing in before putting his full weight on it. "See, it's fine." He climbed all the way up his head disappearing in the hole the stairs led up to. "There's like a trapdoor here or something." What could be seen of his body tensed and he gave a small grunt pushing up with all his might. "Isstuck." He slurred through gritted teeth.  
"What was that?" Ryuuji called as Jyounouchi made his way down the stairs a defeated look on his face.  
"I said it's stuck. I can't get it to budge." He wiped his hands on his jeans as he joined the group again.  
"Alright. There has to be another way out. Let's find it." Mokuba pushed open the many times aforementioned door and peered into the darkness. "It looks like a torture chamber." He moved forward into the dimly lit room, a guttering torch the only light.  
"Look and Iron Maiden and a rack." Honda pointed out while Jyounouchi shuddered.  
"Bakura would have a field day in here." Ryuuji said smirking.  
A small smile crept up on Mokuba's face, "I hope he never sees this place, then."  
"Wow! A coffin." Honda dusted off the black lid, "Let's open this baby up."  
Mokuba ran over to help Honda push the lid up.  
"Isn't there vampires in coffins?" Jyounouchi asked beginning to panic. Ryuuji, who had been lingering in the darkness came up behind him wrapping his arms around Jyounouchi pulling him close and drawled in a fake Transylvanian accent, "I vant to suck your blood." He dipped his head to bite Jyounouchi's throat but instead went flying backward landing on his behind.  
"What the hell do you think you're doing? Huh, dice boy!" Jyounouchi screamed his face livid.  
"Dice boy?!" Ryuuji yelled indignantly getting to his feet. "I'll show you dice, puppy dog!" The said dice flew from his fingers hitting Jyounouchi in the face, drawing blood.  
"That's it!" Jyounouchi began to lunge but Honda grabbed him just in time.  
"Sorry to interrupt you fun guys but," he turned pointing to the coffin and the stairway that it hid "while you two were messing around we found the way out."  
Mokuba smiled and waved from the stairway, "Well come on!"  
  
"Stop that, Bakura!" Mai tuned away dodging his hand. Since the realization that the walls were covered in blood Bakura had been chasing them around with bloody hands trying to wipe the blood on their face or arms.  
Ryou tugged at his darks sleeve, "Leave Mai alone, I'm getting jealous." He was joking but Bakura came back to his side, his arm wrapped around Ryou's waist possessively. Ryou blushed and rested his head on Bakura's shoulder, nodding slightly as Mai mouthed "Thank you."  
"Alright," Yuugi said looking down the long hallway, "Where should we go?"  
"Let's look into the other rooms to see if there's anything in them." Ryou suggested. Everyone moved to a different door opening them and peering in.  
"This one's locked!" Yuugi shouted from down the hall.  
"Just a bedroom in this one." Mai called out.  
"Same here." Said Ryou. He looked over at Bakura "Anything interesting in there, Koi?  
Bakura smirked shutting the door. "Nope."  
Ryou didn't really believe him but decided not to bother with it. There was still one more door.  
Everyone gathered around it, "Ready?" Mai asked her hand resting on the golden knob.  
"Yeah." Bakura muttered.  
She turned the knob and pushed the door open slowly, revealing shelves and shelves of books and a stairway that led down to the rest of the library.  
"Oh..." Ryou breathed and ran to the nearest shelf, looking at all the different titles. "This is amazing."  
Mai looked at Yuugi, We're going to have to drag him out of here."  
Bakura smiled at his light and silently slipped back into the hall opening the door he had opened earlier and climbed up the stairs, laughing softly to himself. Time to execute his plan...  
  
A/N: Oh my lord this has to be the longest chapter I have ever written.... Eight fricken pages... With this chapter and the fist this thing is already longer than the entirety of Unmentionable Words. sigh I hugged my monitor when I realized I could end this chapter here. Ugh. But there will be more. Lot more, prolly three more chapters, I think. Please review since you've read it already. What's a few more minuets, right? wink  
  
[1] If you haven't figured it out yet Jyounouchi is afraid of ghosts and zombie, pretty much all supernatural things creep him out.. I'm not making this up. In the episode where he duels Bonez he's deathly afraid, just by Bonez's appearance. Also in the RPG arc, the episode when Yuugi, Mokuba and Jyounouchi walk through the graveyard he's is noticeably scared.  
  
[2] Literally the other me. This is what Yuugi calls Yami in the Japanese show.  
  
[3] Bakura does have pointed teeth, this isn't one of those "Bakura is a vampire fics". (Although that would be damn sexy.) If you look and some pictures you can see it. The best evidence is, however, the steak scene. If you have the Japanese episodes up to at least the first few Battle Ship episodes you'll know what I'm talking about. If not you can go to to see what I'm talking about. It's the fifth picture on the right side. Wait awhile for it to move though.  
  
Well see you all next chapter!  
  
P.S. I'm really sorry about the formatting FF.N keeps getting rid of it in parts. Sorry. Oh and the scene changes are when there's a space in between lines. It gout rid of the scene changey things, too. 


	3. The Haunted House Pt 2

Disclaimer: Yeah.... Right. eye roll Would I be writing fan fiction if I owned YGO? No, I wouldn't. And yes, I'm bitter. But, anyway on to the fic.

A Day at the Park

Chapter Three: The Haunted House Pt. 2

"Hello, again, Bakura." A voice drawled from the shadows.

"Who the hell are you?" Bakura called out. People did _not_ hide in the shadows from him. He glanced around for a light switch but didn't see one. Of course that was because it was so damn dark in the attic room anyway.

The lights flicked to life and a violet-eyed figure stepped from behind a box. "It's been awhile." He remarked, smirking.

Bakura laughed bitterly, "Yes it has... Malik."

[Scene Change] (A/N: I will beat FF.N and their evil plot to get rid of the all scene changey things! Mwahahaha! ... sorry.)

Mokuba pushed up the trap door, climbing into the dining room. He blinked looking around; the oak table was set for six with fancy china and crystal goblets. Half of the settings had silverware set in their proper places but the other three didn't, a pile of knives, forks, and spoons sat upon the table looking like they had been forgotten.

"Aw man. We're not out yet?" Jyounouchi groaned, heading straight for the dining room door.

"What? Are you afraid, puppy dog?" Ryuuji sneered. Apparently the fight had only been stalled and not quelled as Mokuba had hoped.

Jyounouchi turned, his hand moving from the doorknob and turning into a fist. "I left you go last time but this is it." He moved forward facing Ryuuji who had an imperious spark in his bottle green eyes.

Again Honda was the peacemaker. He grabbed Jyounouchi by the collar of his jacket and glared at Ryuuji for starting this up again. "Let's finish this outside, _after_ we get out of here. For all we know the others might have found their way out already while you two a keeping us behind."

Both Ryuuji and Jyounouchi glowered at him but slowly backed down. Mokuba breathed a sigh of relief. Honda was really good a getting them to calm down, I wonder if he's a middle child? thought Mokuba.

Jyounouchi moved back to the door, turned the knob but the door didn't open. "What the hell? It's locked! Great!"

"It's locked?" Honda and Mokuba asked at the same time shocked disbelief painted on both their faces.

"Let me try it." Ryuuji pushed Jyounouchi aside, "You must not be turning it right." He said self-assuredly. He tried but the door didn't budge.

Jyounouchi smirked, "Not turning it right, huh?" Then the realization that they were stuck seemed to dawn, "How are we supposed to get out?"

Mokuba, being a Kaiba, had already figured this out, "There must be a hidden doorway in here, someplace. Or something to unlock this one. Look around for anything that could be hiding a button or keys or something."

Jyounouchi and Honda moved over to a cabinet with china on display. They pushed it aside, hoping to find a hidden door. No such luck, although they were lucky enough to not break any of the beautiful dishes.

"Hey, what's that?" Jyounouchi asked cocking his head to the side, listening.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Mokuba said.

"Shhh. Listen." Honda hissed. He heard it, the far away sound of yelling and it was getting closer. Closer, closer, you could almost make out the words now. That's odd... it sounds like....

"Kaiba! Listen to me!" From the other side of the door came Yami's voice. "Anzu is still out cold. We have to do something for her!"

And then Kaiba's voice. "What do you think I'm doing? She can get help once we're out of the god be damned house and I'm trying to find the way out. However, it would be much easier if you'd stop yelling at me.

"Niisama?" Mokuba called out running towards the door. "Niisama, are you out there?"

Kaiba's head turned, searching for his ototo [1]. "Mokuba? Where are you?"

"Um... we're locked in the dinning room." Mokuba replied sheepishly.

Yami looked at the many doors that lined the corridor, which one were they behind?

"Hey Yami, get us out!" Jyounouchi called out.

"We don't know which door is yours, until we figure that out you're stuck." Yami placed Anzu on the floor and began walking towards the nearest door. He addressed Seto over his shoulder, "Start knocking on the doors, when we find them they'll tell us." Then to the others he called out, "Tell us when you hear us knocking, okay?"

"Alright." Mokuba replied then looked at the others, "While their knocking we should still be looking for a secret door or something."

"Right." Ryuuji nodded and picked up a vase near him looking for a key or secret button under it. Mokuba blushed slightly ducking his head so no one would see him; Ryuuji had done what he said...

The next few minutes were filled with knocking and searching both equally frantic, and several times Kaiba had to ask Mokuba was if he was okay because of the yelps and shattering glass that could be heard from the elusive dinning room.

[Scene Change]

"Look at all these books. Real books on some silly ride..." Ryou had been muttering to himself for the past ten minuets. Occasionally he would turn a delighted smile on his face waving a book shouting its title to Mai and Yuugi. "Look! Jane Eyre!" He went to pull the book from the shelf and as he did so a scraping sound echoed through the library.

"What the hell was that?" Mai asked, looking every which way for its source.

Yuugi pointed to a hole in the floor that hadn't been there before. "I think that's it." The three of them wandered over to the opening.

"More books!" Ryou let out a thrilled cry and rushed down to the lower level of the library.

Mai smiled and turned "Bakura come on, let's go before Ryou gives himself one too many paper cuts. Bakura?" She turned to Yuugi. "Yuugi have you seen Bakura?"

"No not since we got in here. Oh... no." He glanced about the room hoping to see Bakura's face.

"Hey Ryou!" Mai began walking down the stairs.

[Scene Change]

Finally it seemed nothing more could be turned over or broken. And Yami and Kaiba were tiring but there were only a few more doors to go so the kept on. Mokuba sighed and sat in a chair. Ryuuji, equally bored, picked up the loose silverware and began to set the rest of the places at the table. As he placed the last knife on the table they heard a loud click. Mokuba rose from his seat, "What was that?" Click, again. Jyounouchi ran to the door, jiggling the handle but it wouldn't turn. Mokuba sat down again in defeat. Click and the handle turned more than it had before. Ryuuji gasped softly, "Mokuba stay there, you two sit at a set place." Jyounouchi and Honda shrugged at each other before sitting down. Click, click. Ryuuji ran to the door to try the knob again, no luck. He sighed calling out, "Hey Kaiba you two need to find the door soon." A knock was heard and a cheer erupted from the table, they had found the door. "Good, wait until I say now to open it." Ryuuji ran to the last seat and sat down. "Now!"

The door swung open and Jyounouchi rushed out nearly knocking Kaiba over. Mokuba smiled at Ryuuji "Thanks for figuring it out. We would have been stuck otherwise."

Ryuuji gave him his usual vain grin but it softened for a moment. "Of course."

Mokuba nodded and ran to Seto hiding his blush in his brother's jacket. "Hey big brother isn't this fun?" Seto grimaced. Mokuba laughed and wandered out into the hall with the others.

"Hey Ryou!" the noise echoed down the hall reaching the group. Jyounouchi started but recovered before anyone noticed. "We should probably check that out." He suggested.

"Yeah!" Mokuba shouted and ran down the hall in the direction the sound had come from.

The others rushed off to follow him but Seto paused "Don't forget Anzu." He reminded Yami. Even then he didn't rush, he walked at a brisk pace keeping Mokuba in his view.

Mokuba's shriek filled the halls echoing from the top to the bottom of the house.

Seto ran.

[Scene Change]

Bakura grinned evilly as Mokuba's scream reached him. He and Malik had done a good job it seemed. From what they could tell the entire house had been covered in the telltale fog of the Shadow Realm. He just hoped none of the monsters ate anyone. Well that wasn't entirely true... He just hoped he would be able to watch if they did.

Malik sat back in an old dusty armchair holding the Millennium Rod across his lap [2] a satisfied smirk playing about his features. "How long before they come looking for us, do you think?"

"Half an hour, tops." Bakura replied. Using the Ring he sat back and listened to the chaos going on below.

[Scene Change]

Rishid and Isis [3] looked at each other from their position in the now spider free kitchen. "Malik." They both said at once and rushed out of the kitchen.

Mokuba screamed again trying to rip himself from the thing's claws. Yellow sickly arms had ripped through the canvas of the portrait [4] and snatched at Mokuba's vest. Now one clawed hand was wrapped around and arm and the other held a fistful of his hair. Jyounouchi and the others were frozen against the wall watching the scene play out. A loud rip and Isis gasped. She stood on the other side of Mokuba and could see his terrified pleading eyes. But she couldn't help him. The sunken skeletal head of the beast craned forward leering at Mokuba. Raising it's head it hissed, revealing pointed teeth, at Kaiba as he ran towards it. He slowed only because it's claws tightened around Mokuba's arm and he gave a frightened little yelp.

Kaiba clenched his fists. His brother was trapped and what could he do? He would shoot the beast but he couldn't get a clear shot. Unless he hit it in just the right spot the beast might have time to rip Mokuba to shreds before it died.

From a door across from the kitchen Ryou, Yuugi, and Mai rushed out. The search for Bakura had led them out of earshot of the first scream but they heard the second and rushed down to help if they could. Mai put a hand to her mouth stifling a gasp. Yuugi and Ryou kept quiet.

Everyone felt helpless. It could be seen in their eyes. Yami clutched Anzu a little harder and looked across the carnage to his aibou whose eyes were dimmed of their usual hope with a glimmer of tears. Isis looked into Mokuba's eyes knowing all too well that he was pleading for help with those eyes and she couldn't do anything. Mai averted her eyes, she'd seen too much of this since she became friends with Yuugi. Honda and Jyounouchi balled their fists both hating being unable to help, both thinking that if the had ran faster they would have been the ones to get trapped.

But if one is helpless alone, together he may be strong. Kaiba let his eyes leave his brother for a split second and his eyes met Otogi's in his hand was his trademark dice. Somehow, maybe it was an act of fate, they understood exactly what the other was thinking at that moment. Kaiba nodded slightly and reached for the gun in his coat. Otogi shot a die near the creature but not at it. It's head moved looking for the source of the sound and Kaiba shot. [5]

[Scene Change]

Bakura's grin faltered. "How could he do that to my sweet monster? It's not like I'd let one of my light's friends die... Just play with him a bit." He sighed and looked at Malik. "Maybe you'll have better luck."

"Of course I will, tomb robber. Just wait and see." Malik smiled superiorly and the rod flashed in the light.

[Scene Change]

Seto rushed forward catching Mokuba as he fell from the creature's grasp. It faded away back into the portrait. Mokuba clutched Seto's coat sobbing. "Big brother..." He whimpered. Seto held him closer, running his hand through Mokuba's hair soothingly. The others moved together watching the scene discretely from the corners of their eyes.

"I was so scared, big brother!" Mokuba sobbed.

"Shhh. Shhh, Mokuba. It's all right now." Kaiba ran his fingers up and down his little brother's back whispering reassuringly to him. "You're safe." He didn't like that everyone was watching but right now it didn't matter. "I have you. It's okay."

Quietly as possible, so as to not disturb the brothers, Ryou went up to Yami. "Uh Yami...?"

Yami turned the glazed look in his eyes disappearing as he paused in conversation with his light. "Yes, Ryou what is it?"

"Well, Bakura is missing." Ryou stated meekly.

"He's what!?" Yami hissed and all eyes but Kaiba and Mokuba's turned to him.

Isis coughed softly to get the Pharaoh's attention, "Malik is also missing, my lord."

Yami merely nodded as everyone pieced together what this new information meant. Now this wasn't a simple carnival attraction, now they were in the midst of the Shadow Realm.

Kaiba stood, holding Mokuba who sounded much calmer. "What now oh high and mighty Pharaoh?"

[Scene Change] (A/N: points above That would be a good place to end this chapter but since I know it could be awhile till the next chapter I'm being nice. Don't ya love me?)

Bakura grinned his usual I'm-oh-so-evil-but-that's-why-you-love-me grin, cradling the Ring in his hands. "Your sister is there now, too. Along with that bodyguard of yours." He said referring to Rishid.

"He's not a bodyguard." Malik replied indignantly "He's my brother."

"Whatever you say tomb keeper." Bakura shrugged. "Oh, they think they're going to be able to find us with no more problems. Such naiveté."

A feral grin spread over Malik's face making him look much like his other. He was going to have fun. "It's my turn now."

[Scene Change]

They were in the middle of a heated discussion on what to do next when Anzu moaned softly, stirring in Yami's arms. "Spiders..." She mumbled.

"We got rid of the spiders, Anzu." Yami told her gently.

"Oh..." she replied sleepily. Her eyes fluttered open "Yami? Why are you carrying me?" Now she was confused. This was some dream, first spiders, now this...

"Uh, well, you fainted Anzu." He answered felling a bit bad to have to tell her this knowing that she would be embarrassed.

"I did?" She was a little more awake now and was beginning to realize this wasn't a dream.

"Yes, you did." Kaiba snapped. "Now will you kindly shut up so we can decide what to do about that maniac Bakura who almost killed my brother?"

Anzu visibly recoiled. Ok, she thought, Kaiba's in a bad mood, not that he's ever in a good one... What is he talking about? Mokuba was almost killed? Yami set her down and she looked around somewhat in a daze. Okay Isis and Rishid are here, but Malik isn't and Bakura is gone too. Everyone looks worried. That probably has to do with Mokuba almost being killed. What is going on?! Now she was really confused but decided to be quiet and wait for a better time to ask questions.

"Right," Yami was saying "So Bakura and Malik both disappeared somewhere on the second floor?"

Ryou and Isis nodded in the affirmative. Ryou was worried, visibly so. He was swaying where he stood and his eyes were focused on the ground. He had told them that Bakura had shut the mind link off and he had, right after telling Ryou not to worry that he wouldn't get hurt. He had tried to tell him that anyone getting hurt would worry him but he was already locked out of Bakura's mind. That was enough to weigh on his mind but Kaiba was out for blood. He knew that his Yami could take care of himself but that was what worried him. If it came down to it Kaiba would be the bloody one. And probably not moving if his Yami got his way.

"Ryou?" Yuugi touched his arm. "Come on we're going to the second floor to find Malik and Bakura."

"Oh. Okay, Yuugi." Apparently while he had been thinking they had come to a decision.

"Don't worry Ryou." Yuugi said sensing how upset his friend was. "No one will hurt Bakura."

Ryou had to wonder about this but nodded anyway.

Anzu, who was following a few feet behind everyone, suddenly changed course and slipped into the kitchen. Her eyes were dark and dead as she proceeded to root through the drawers looking for something. He mouth turned up in a small smile as she pulled the knife from its place. Still smiling she slipped it into her bag and ran to catch up with the others, the deadened look fading from her eyes.

The group of friends, or somewhat friends, moved up the stairs and through the blood soaked halls searching for the two missing pranksters. Opening doors in the seemingly endless hall they called their names knowing that wasn't likely to work.

Mai opened a door and saw that it led into another hall filled with doors. She entered and Anzu followed her closing the door softly behind her, the dead look returning.

Mai turned hearing Anzu's footsteps, "Oh hi Anzu. What are you doing here, hon?"

"Just helping you look." She replied

Mai smiled "Thanks. Say, you don't have any lipgloss with you do ya? Or maybe a mirror? I lost my favorite cherry flavored one somewhere in here."

"Oh sure." Anzu replied slipping her hand into the mouth of her purse and pulled out the knife.

Mai wasn't a dumb girl; she knew to run when she saw the wickedly gleaming silver and Anzu's psychotic appearance. She let out one of those screams she was so famous for as she ran down the hall. "Help!!!" She cried not bothering to stop and try any of the doors.

Behind her Anzu's footfalls were faint as she followed calmly. No need to hurry, Malik mused. After all Mai had to stop sometime and then he could have some real fun.

[Scene Change]

Everyone stopped in their track when they heard the scream, even Kaiba. "Where's Mai?" Jyounouchi asked. Without waiting to be answered he hollered "Mai? Where are you? Mai!" He began to throw open all the doors in the hall hoping to find her. The other's followed suit each and every one of them remembering how Mokuba looked caught in the arms of that monster.

[Scene Change]

Mai made it to the end of the hall, threw open the door closest to her and ran just a quickly as before down yet another hall slamming the door behind her. This hall took a sharp turn to the left further down the way. She put on a burst of speed hoping to lose the possessed Anzu. She turned the corner noticing that there were full-length windows on her right and doors on her left. She threw open each one, hoping to confuse Anzu, glancing in for an escape route. Behind her she heard psychotic laughter. "Oh shit." She cursed breathlessly. Reaching the last door she threw it open. There was another hall filled with doors. Mai raced down it hoping that it did, as it seemed, double back the way she had came.

It did and as she heard Anzu laugh again at the end of the hall a door opened with Jyounouchi standing behind it. Mai let out one last ear piercing scream and threw herself at a shocked and relived looking Jyounouchi. "Anzu... She's... trying... to" Mai drew in a shuddering breath. "She's trying to kill me."

"What!" Jyounouchi looked up and saw Anzu quickly running the other way, knife in hand.

Kaiba was reaching for his gun but Mai stopped him, "No, don't! She's possessed." She explained.

Isis' mouth tightened into a grim line. "Brother!" She called out, "Stop this right now! Let that girl go!"

Anzu, or rather Malik, turned to look at Isis petulantly "Fine, neesama."[6] He threw the knife into the wall and let go of Anzu's mind. She fell to the floor.

Yami stepped around Mai and Jyounouchi who were still sitting on the floor where Mai had knocked him when she had lunged. He gathered Anzu up and sighed. "It's obvious that we need to find Bakura and Malik before anyone is killed or hurt again. Where haven't we checked?"

Ryou pointed to the last door and opened it looking up at the dark stairway.

[Scene Change]

"Great. They've found us." Malik drawled sarcastically. "I told you we should have left a long time ago. Now we have no where to go."

"We can always give them one last scare." Bakura suggested looking disappointed with Malik's lack of innovation.

"Well..."

"Malik!" Isis' angry voice came from the stairs.

Malik winced, "It's a little late for that."

An extremely pissed off Isis came over and grabbed Malik by the arm dragging him down the stairs, yelling at him while Rishid followed silently as always.

"Hello, my light." Bakura started happily. "I haven't seen you in a while. The Pharaoh was good to you, yes?

Ryou just glared. For someone with such a sweet, innocent appearance he glared well.

Bakura looked away then looked back approaching Ryou, "Are you mad at me, my light?

WHACK!

"Itai! Ryou! Stop!" Anzu's Mokona bag came down again as Ryou chased Bakura around the room with it.

"You almost killed Mokuba and I'm supposed to stop!"

More pained screams and soft snickers from everyone else. "How do you know it was me? It could have been Malik!"

"I know your shadow magic well enough to make that distinction. After all I took the brunt of it often enough." Ryou returned the bag to Anzu and dragged Bakura down the stairs in the same fashion as Isis.

"Alright, now how do we get out?" A recovered Mai asked

Mokuba, who had been let down from his brothers arms some time ago pointed to a large set of doors that no one had noticed before, "I'm guessing that's how.

Everyone let out a relieved sigh, except for Jyounouchi who whooped and ran for the door. The others followed suit.

Notes:

[1] Ototo – younger brother

[2] Okay I know that Malik give Yuugi the Rod but this entire fic is a little bit AU anyway so please forgive me.

[3] Japanese names again, Rishid = Odion and Isis = Ishuzu (but not Ishuzu the review and talented author wink)

[4] Okay since I know Bakura can bring cards to life I chose _The Portrait's Secret_ for the monster.

[5] Okay, so when I wrote this scene I kind of forgot about that Pegasus' guards trying to shoot the shadow monster and it not affecting it. So here's my wildly made up excuse: Since Bakura has a physical body in this fic so do his monsters. grin You like?

[6] Neesama – respectful way to say sister.

A/N: Alright that's the end of the third chapter. looks at page count 11 pages! dies Damn this fic! It's making me write too much. Ah well... Anyway next chapter lunch, bumper cars, and the merry-go-round. But there may be a bit of wait until that chapter comes out because I start school on Monday (the 9th of August) and I have a feeling that I'm going to be swamped. But the next chapter will get written I promise. Well until then bai and please review!


End file.
